


Don't Look Back

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Power Imbalance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a certain kind of morning that you only saw in early summer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

There was a certain kind of morning that you only saw in early summer that reminded Agizul of his first days back after the months he'd stayed in Yeshual. It was in the smell of the dust in the air, and the quality of the light diffusing through the sides of the tent

Tifawt, the witch who shared his tent and called him husband, brought tea and porridge, and took her silent leave to carry out her morning rites. Farraz, the slave who shared his bed, stirred and opened his eyes, smiling. Agizul smiled back, but his heart felt heavy.


End file.
